Sad Hetalia Oneshots
by Shipper007
Summary: Short stories centered around a Hetalia character. Stories have a lot of death. Rated for depictions of violence.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53745f5fe81a924779a38cdc4737fd9c"The fire was cold.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4c889654f68cd28484476d94b8abef3" A funny thing to think of, a fire being cold, but it was. Icy fingers crawling their way through clothing, icy fingers singing the skin away. Arthur smiled at this. He had been cold all of his life, why should now be any different? It seemed like such a fitting way to end./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9432ef723d7189ac2e4902620f3c24d3"He looked through the fire, made up of not only orange and red, but of blue and pink and brown and all of the colors that made up his life. Outside of the flames he saw his family; outside of people of all different colors stood the grey three./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f13ea1259b26ad427e4133dbf39575c"Francis, Mathew, and Alfred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a14b6a9f87d394127bcdee3e5f02d417"Would they mourn his passing? With Arthur's spiteful words, he couldn't imagine they would... none the less, they were crying.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62f12b4a1d873ba41f14dfc6ef6e8bdc"Or maybe that was just the heat waves of the flames./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c57e4c9384e65a5d2a0d564b80c1797"Arthur felt his eyelids growing heavy, his head being forced downward under its own weight. Everything was fading into black dots that sparkled his vision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d248a068fe3080f77bf7c8f52730bdf9""Good bye, my loves..." he mouthed, using the little muscle that hadn't melted off his face. Then he could move nothing, and he could see his own bones. Arthur knew with a sickening realization that it was all over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c518725c4e3ee8c5e63b5f6d5f5362"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If there is a god, /emArthur thought to himself, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I hope he is just.../em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98880ec92de45685664cdc2cb7cb651f"Femke awoke to the sensation of being heavy all over. She was so heavy that she didn't want to even breath. But she did. It was her instinct to breath. And she could feel her lips moving as air passed through them. "Lizza?" she called out for help./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5eb2090755db3a266ca3ba4d1a9ed1d"There was no response. Hadn't she been with Elizabeta just moments before? Hadn't they been in the kitchen baking something sweet? Hadn't Elizabeta been kissing her flour covered cheek just seconds ago? Femke needed a response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b566e2edb702eaf0ceb3d6a1a83384d5""Lizza? Lizza, are you there?" Still nothing. A cold sweat arose on the back of Femke's neck in response to this. Then it was all over her body. Adrenaline coursed through her as she began to panic. Did she blank out? Was Elizabeta simply in another room and couldn't be with her? Those were the positive circumstances that she tried to reassure herself with, but the weight of her own body told her otherwise. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="366e2c2666dfc2e73145220c6eed1697"Femke's fingers twitched and they ached for the rest of her body to move along with them. It didn't. "Lizza!" It was a demand now more than a question. She needed to know that Elizabeta was okay. She needed to have some, any, reassurance... but nothing came./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="477c1b1a5a8672feefb4f29f816f74f0"Femke struggled with herself more, her breath coming out sharp and ragged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35e6cd56a8de0e230181ec1bfbc1fb44""You're awake," came an electronic voice. "Can you move?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9856a1d85fa9824731a945837c87b13f""Where's Lizza!?" she screamed at the calmed voice coming from an unknown source. "I need Lizza. Why am I heavy, what happened? What happened to her? Is she okay too?" Frantic questions muddled and niggled at Femke's brain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af991f33a75166d668d03f49c271aca5"That wasn't the unbearable part. The unbearable part was that if something was wrong, she could do nothing to help.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ed417e2ceed20e4240da8ecabb0cef3""Are you familiar with the term humanoid?" The voice asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd8b02e793c1b4ccb90a20ce5e3e8bac""Yes... I don't know... Where's Elizabeta /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cec5794536679cb6043d6a9f4d917415"desperate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a72b50974f75ec60e30411921ad64bb3"She had to get to Elizabeta, and the voice not giving any head to Femke's desires made her want to scream. "Lizza..." she trailed over and over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7348af3e168e8ca12c9fd0128987dbed""Then the Everaats got too big to manage. They would no longer be treated like slaves. They rioted and banished the humans on Everatus back to their homeland. The humans didn't stand a chance. Everaats formed their own society and thrived on Everatus. they became entirely independent. Soon, t/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8368d5b6b029b9ae13a753dd032b58dc"This time, Femke stayed quiet, biting her lip and clenching her body up. She still couldn't stand, no matter how hard she tried. She wanted to cry. Oh, yes, those tears would feel so good, stinging her eyes and leaving sticky tracks down her face. She couldn't. More so, she wouldn't, because she wanted to be strong. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="523e3c69f0f87ff69ef49ac0371f2e21""Everaats were so content in their peace, they didn't realize humanity's desire for revenge. Humanity Sent a galaxy destroying bomb toward them. The planet exploded. The Everaats became an endangered species. To this day, only one survives."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e793f6e19b0105f9e1f21deffacea40""Why are you telling me this, I just need to find my wife. Please, I'm begging you, stop teaching me and let me go to her." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09f05e98099013c3ccdc6b099ddebc8c"The voice did not respond, and Femke screamed. Her chest felt like it was being ripped in half. "Let me go, please!" She was finally able to move the torso of her body and it arched forward, the desire to find Elizabeta overwhelming. She had to know if Elizabeta was okay. She had to. She had to.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b557ee31203162d8b8fb283caf5f865""You are the last surviving Everaat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="292a0c2a03327968a1bbc968478c2374"The machine said other words, but Femke did not hear. A buzzing filled her head. If she was an Everaat, everyone on her planet was one too. If everyone on her planet was an Everaat, Elizabeta was one. If Femke was the last living Everaat, Elizabeta was dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dadebd1fde6bd360b46711bfc2292d36"Femke lost all will to live. She felt an emptiness crawl its way through her body from the pit of her stomach. She felt her head feel drowsy. The once white room turned black. and she couldn't see anything. That was a lie... she could see Elizabeta's smiling face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eaeba3ef69879d06954dd6e79ba99bc"And it killed her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75db2f7bc0a107962bd677aa97d96575"Femke closed her eyes, determined to keep that image in her mind. She hoped it really would kill her. A tear rolled down Femke's cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1cfdc260eda37a384c3ce3d4788a743"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lizza.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; min-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4fac7264facc5abf472fcd12d842e1e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pronunciation: Eh-veh-rah-ht/span/p 


End file.
